1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a non-rectangular display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display may include a plurality of pixels, a plurality of gate lines, and a plurality of data lines formed in a display panel, with the plurality of pixels being respectively connected to corresponding gate and data lines.
A plurality of scan signals are supplied via the plurality of gate lines, and a plurality of data signals are supplied via the plurality of data lines.
However, when a display panel is formed in a non-rectangular shape such as, for example, a circular display unit, the design and functionality of the display panel may be influenced by the shape of the display area.
For example, in a circular display panel, a bezel area around the display panel may have a limited width, because a larger bezel area may reduce the display area, which may further negatively impact the functionality of the display panel.
As the bezel area becomes narrower, however, the area where a driver IC for generating the plurality of scan and data signals can be positioned may be reduced. For example, the driver IC may be positioned in a set or predetermined region around an entire circumference of the circular display panel.
The driver IC includes a gate driving circuit and a data driving circuit. Depending on the arrangement of the driver IC, however, when gate and data lines are formed parallel to each other, coupling due to parasitic capacitance may occur therebetween. Accordingly, when a gate signal is applied to the gate line, the coupling between gate and data lines may interfere with or change a data signal of the data line.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.